


It Happened in Porthcawl

by sidana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidana/pseuds/sidana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Jack Harkness investigates a series of deaths, he meets Xander Harris. Slash, somewhat limited plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened in Porthcawl

Disclaimer: Not my universes, (Buffy, Whoverse) not my characters. I’ll put everyone back where I found them when I’m done playing with them.

It Happened in Porthcawl

 

Jack Harkness took another sip of his beer as he surveyed the crowd around him. For the most part it was a young group. Forecasts for good waves on that Saturday and Sunday had lured what seemed to be half the United Kingdom’s surfing population to Porthcawl for an improvised holiday. Now with Saturday night at hand, they crowded the pubs near the waterfront, the smell of salt and salt air still present over the scent of beer and food.

He scanned the crowd; glad to be in a place where careful study of others in the crowd was considered to be acceptable. There had been a string of deaths along this stretch of the coast lately. While Torchwood had managed to encourage the idea that they were the result of drunks getting a hold of knives, just what had been done to the victims had suggested that there was some sort of non-human presence involved. And with the lack of general witnesses to what really had happened, Jack had volunteered himself to do some reconnaissance work the next town down the road from where the last death had occurred.

He caught the eye of a brunette woman who was gesturing wildly as she discussed something with the Indian man next to her, giving her a smile and nod suggesting that if she got tired of the Indian, he might have something to offer, then went on to flirt with a redhead, a blonde man, and a black woman in a similar way, the last of them close enough to him that he could hear her Jamaican accent as she talked about the warmer oceans of her childhood.

And then the yellow and orange Hawaiian shirt demanded his attention. It was attached to a dark-haired man who seemed to be trying way too hard to look like a surfer amid the crowd as he made the woman he was talking to laugh. He watched as the laughing woman drew dark hair back from a pale face in order to pull it back into a sloppy bun, and something about the way she moved her shoulders made him shut the rest of the world out and focus only on her.

In all his years, Jack had seen a lot of aliens try to pass for human with any number of degrees of success. Now, the more he watched the woman walk around the pub with Hawaiian shirt man, the more his alien radar was going off. While she was better than a lot he’d seen, there was something about the way she moved first shoulders and then hips that was just a little bit off, even if she spent most of her days as a gymnast or dancer. Jack put his beer down on the bar, and started to move slowly toward the couple to try to pry her away from Hawaiian shirt, but before he could successfully thread his way through the crowd, they were moving themselves to the pub’s exit, presumably with plans to spend more of the night with each other, based on the way the woman had her arm wrapped tightly around the man’s waist.

He made his own way out of the pub, keeping the gap between himself and them as big as he could while still keeping his eye on them. They then turned into a nearby alley, bodies still close even though they had far more space around themselves just now. Jack overshot the alley before stopping him in earshot of the couple, then pulled out his phone and pretended to be engrossed in texting as he carefully listened for sounds in the space nearby. It didn’t take long before the expected sounds of a tryst turned into…

“Girls!’ the man yelled, and Jack shoved the phone back into his pocket as he charged into the alley.

Hawaiian shirt had his back against a building, and was pushing the woman away from him with one hand while trying to pull what looked like a switchblade from his pocket with the other hand. The woman in turn was trying to pull him into a tight embrace so he couldn’t reach the knife, her lizard-like very spiked tail now free and clear of her miniskirt.

In a split second, Jack decided what side he was on and jumped the woman from behind; one arm going around her throat in what he hoped was a choke hold. He pulled back on her, putting distance between her and the guy who now had the knife clear, its obsidian blade glistening in the twilight. He stabbed the knife into the woman’s abdomen, sending purple liquid spurting like a fountain. Whatever she was, he must have hit the equivalent of an artery, Jack thought. Jack felt the woman go limp, and he dropped her to the ground, taking a few steps backward.

“Xander! We’re here. Pub was too crowed for us to easily get out here,” Two girls entered the alley. The first was the speaker, who had an American accent and a German soccer shirt on that matched her bright green hair. The second was an Asian girl wearing what he figured was supposed to be an ironic Hello Kitty t-shirt.

“Are you okay?”

“As good as I ever am when this happens,” Xander said. He leaned down, drawing the knife through the lizard woman’s abdomen a second time, and then giving her a hard kick as he stood back up again. “But damn it, Ce’Nedra blood stains something fierce, and I’m never going to get the purple out of what used to be my favorite shirt.”

“And who’s that guy being way too calm about this all?” Hello Kitty asked, waving at Jack.

“Jack Harkness,” he said, trying to get a feel for the three people who were also probably way too calm given the situation. “Who are you people?”

“Erin Chang from the Watcher’s Council, comma, Reformed,” she said. Jack ran down a short mental list of the NGOs that Torchwood occasionally worked with, noting that at least three of them had Watcher’s Council in their names.

“And we’ve got your name, but who are you?” Xander asked as he stripped the short off his torso. Part of Jack’s brain automatically cataloged that Xander was fit but probably not an excessive exerciser and he had way too many scars for the age he appeared to be.

“Someone who is sometimes with Torchwood,” he offered.

“Torchwood is one of those groups of trust them enough if you meet them in the middle of a fight with the big bad and need someone at your back, but they’ve got their own agenda after that, “ Xander said. “And in this case, I’m going to trust him enough to leave now and try to get my favorite shirt clean that the bad, bad demon bled all over the place on while the rest of you handle clean up. I’ll be back alone in my hotel room.”

With anger in his voice, Xander went stomping out of the alley, leaving Jack with the girls.

“Abby Gentry,” the green haired girl introduced herself as she pulled a backpack off her shoulders.

“You’ve got something in here to deal with the body?” Jack said. “Because if you don’t, I can call in some people to help.”

“Nah, we’re good if we can get a few more minutes undisturbed,” Abby said as she lightly kicked the body with one Doc Marten. It now quivered like jelly “Ce’Nedras are dissolvers, so all we do is wait until it happens. We take her clothes, and then all that’s left is what looks like a spill of purple paint.”

“If you’ve got it under control,” Jack said, weighing his options and deciding that there wasn’t going to be much left for Torchwood to study after the apparent alien dissolved. “Then I’ll go check on your friend there. Make sure nothing happened between him and that thing before I crashed the party.”

“That’s probably a good thing,” Erin said quietly as the alien started to go from jelly to liquid. “He never wants to talk to us after stings even when he’s pretty upset like that, so if you can get him to talk to someone…”

After Jack left the alley, he found Xander about a hundred meters ahead of him on the high street, walking at a fast clip with his old shirt still crumpled into one hand.

“Xander?” he asked once he got in non-shouting range.

“That would be me. Official gigolo for the Powers of goodness and light and shit,” Xander said, his voice quiet but still angry as he swung his head surprisingly wide to look at Jack. The surprise turned to understanding as Jack realized one of his eyes was false, and he probably didn’t have the best peripheral vision. “Excuse me, but I’ll just never be happy that it turns out to be that’s one of my great talents in the world.”

“Your talents?” Jack said, feeling that the gigolo description went beyond just sex.

“Yeah. For whatever reasons, female vampires or demons or monsters or even just plain old humans, if they’re evil there’s something about me that makes them go ‘hey, look it’s a nummy, nummy treat’, so if we’ve got a situation where it’s looking like we’ve got a big bad female predator on hand, then, look, it’s Xander’s time to go play bait for the bad girls take over the world club yet again.”

“So go meet someone on your own time. Or even at work. I’ve always felt that work relationships were pretty underrated.”

“The problem with work is that it’s filled with either women I shouldn’t be dating, or a whole bunch of people Abby and Erin’s age who are more younger sister than anything else. As for own time, that’s how I got my damn demon magnet reputation to begin with. Any woman that hits on me, I’ve got a historical record that says she’s got about a ninety percent chance of turning out to be evil. Why couldn’t I have been the gay one? Seems like the guys who have hit on me over the years haven’t been any more likely to be evil than the general population.”

“Ever try it?” Jack asked.

“It?”

“Men.”

“Never have. It’s not my thing. Zero interest in the butt sex is one thing I’m definitely sure about in life.“

“Then how do you know you won’t like it if you’ve never tried it? And if someone told you it was only about the butt sex, then they’re solely lacking in imagination.”

 

“Are you offering?” Xander’s voice was a little less angry and a little ore thoughtful.

“Maybe I am.”

“Why? Because I still have enough self-respect that I’m not going to be someone’s pity fuck, way too much time spent going solo or not.”

“It’s not pity,” Jack said.

“Then why?”

“First, because you’re attractive, though I’ve got to say that shirt really wasn’t doing it for me.”

“Hey, I like to feel like I’ve got a distinctive sense of style, and I’m not going to give it up just because I’m temporarily in the land of tweed,” Xander said. He wasn’t quite smiling, but the tension in his face was clearly easing more.

 

“And second, don’t call it pity, but I know what it’s like to feel used like that, and when that happens, it can be good to go out and do something on your own terms and not on theirs.” And maybe because, for someone who had a hard time discovering something new under a half dozen suns, he could still take a certain kind of joy in someone else discovering something new about themself.

Xander stopped walking and turned toward Jack, looking him from head to toe and then back to head again. His shoulders slumped as he took a deep breath, then he paused a few seconds before squaring his shoulders. Jack found himself counting five different stab and claw scar sets across Xander’s ribcage.

“Look, I don’t know how this is all going to work out, but you’re nice-looking and I think you smell kind of good, and I think I want to try. So now what happens?”

“I drove up here from Cardiff for the day, so if you managed to wrestle a hotel room in town away from some of the surfers….”

“Yeah, “ Xander said as he fumbled in a jeans pocket for what looked like a hotel key. He started to walk again, presumably toward hotel and room. Jack fell into step by his side. “ I grew up in a place where getting busted by the cops was one of the better things that could happen to you if there was a little light groping up against the dumpster or whatever you people call them, and I’m not in the mood to get interrupted by vampire tonight because there should be like a one demon limit per night or something like that, and I’ve already hit my bag limit there so sometimes a guy just wants a break from the hunting or slaying or whatever the tweed crowd wants to call it.”

“Talk much when you’re nervous?”

“No, I’m not nervous. I’m just not in an awkward silences kind of mood tonight, and since the person who usually turns on the babble in such times is currently in Uruguay, well someone’s got to fill that gap. And I don’t think either of us want to go into too much detail on the whole ‘and this is how I spent my work day’ and with my travel schedule, I don’t have the time for a pet so that kills another big early conversations with a date topic, and look, we’re back at the hotel here,” Xander said, turning into the front garden area of a reasonably pleasant-looking guest house.

They went inside and upstairs, Xander going into his room first.

“That’s good there,” he said as Jack followed him into the room. “We set it up so that individual hotel rooms are the same rules as like private homes, so if you were like a vampire or certain types of demons, then you couldn’t have followed me in.”

“I’m human,” Jack said, not going into the long ahead and far away part of his origins.

“Good. Because I don’t want to sound like all speciesist in these circumstances but well..”

“It’s going to be good. Just let me take a few things off here,” Jack said, removing his coat and shirt and putting them on a nearby chair. Xander looked down at the ball of shirt he had in his hand, blushing a little as he threw it into a corner of the room.

“Okay, and um,” Xander said as Jack finished kicking off his shoes.

“You’re tired, you’re tense, and I’m thinking that a nice back rub might be the way to start things out,” Jack said, taking a seat on the bed and spreading his legs so that Xander could sit between them. Tense was a bit of an understatement. Xander looked wired so tight at that moment that most first touches would send him jumping enough that he’d be hitting his head on the ceiling. As it was, Jack could still clearly see the tightness in Xander’s shoulder muscles as he slid in front of Jack on the bed as directed.

“Now let’s get you all loose and limber,” Jack said as he placed palms and thumbs against Xander’s shoulders.

“Limber, limber’s usually a good thing,” Xander said quietly.

Jack worked his hands across Xander’s shoulders spending careful time massaging from his spine outward along rotator cuff to his lats. He slid his hands under Xander’s arms, drawing him into an embrace as he pressed his face against the back of Xander’s neck, the other man’s hair tickling his forehead.

“Good stuff there,” Xander said, leaning into him just a little. “You know if you ever get yourself out of the world-saving business, I think you’ve got a good alternate career option.

“Nice to know I haven’t lost my touch,” Jack said. He gave Xander a squeeze, then pulled back to put his hands back along Xander’s spine. This time, he went lower, starting in mid-back and working along the lower edge of Xander’s rib cage until he surrounded him again. The embrace this time was greeted not with words but with an exhalation that sounded almost like a moan as Xander leaned into him harder this time. As Xander’s body protested, Jack had to lightly push him back for the third pass, starting this time about even with hipbones.

Jack worked his way around the top of Xander’s hips, fingertips pausing to lightly brush against the front of his hipbones. Then, before Xander really had much time to think about it, Jack lightly cupped Xander’s penis through his jeans.

Jack had been many men’s first over the years, and there was always a question at that moment of first touch of whether the other man was going to want to keep going or pull away and make a lunge for the door. Jack felt the tension return to Xander’s body but he didn’t try to escape from the touch. So Jack stroked lightly through the denim, coaxing and cajoling rather than demanding full attention, and was rewarded by Xander’s shoulder’s going soft again just as other things began to go hard.

More strokes followed, Xander’s growing erection starting to strain against his jeans. Jack took his time to unbutton the jeans, feeling that the time to move it all forward was when Xander’s body language signaled he was begging for more. It was only when Xander’s hips buckled a little bit did button and zipper come down, and the jeans were slid to the middle of Xander’s thighs, the fabric restraining him from spreading his legs further like he wanted to. Jack repeated the strokes again with only the single thin layer of cotton underwear between them.

When he felt Xander’s hips start to try to find a regular rhythm, Jack knew it was time to change positions, pulling the condom packet out of his pocket wit one hand as he slid Xander’s hips to the edge of the bed with the other. Now just wasn’t the time to go into an explanation of why the usual NHS recommendations for casual sex precautions didn’t apply to him. Xander, meanwhile, was doing his part by sliding both underwear and jeans all the way off and to the floor.

He tore the wrapper off, unrolled the first little bit of the condom and inhaled at he put the tip of it over his mouth. Then, before he exhaled, he went down on Xander, using only lips and tongue to finish unrolling the condom around Xander’s cock.

Xander thrust as Jack kept his mouth around him, hips buckling harder, one hand stabilizing him against the bed as the other hand harshly combed through Jack’s hair. Following Xander’s non-verbal cues, Jack matched his rhythm, grabbing his butt and digging fingernails into flesh and tightening his lips as his mouth slid forward and back along Xander’s cock. As the thrusts continued, Jack felt another kind of tension in Xander continue to build. Then Xander was moaning loudly as he did his best to fill up the condom.

Jack pulled away as Xander’s breathing slowed, taking a seat on the bed again as Xander slid the condom off and into the rubbish-bin and put his underwear back on.

“And now that you’ve tried it?” Jack said as Xander sat back down next to him, tentatively sliding an arm around him.

“Men can be good. At least if it’s the right man,” Xander said. “But I feel like it’s not finished yet. Because if it’s just you going down on me it’s pity sex, and I don’t do pity sex.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Jack said, getting just off the bed enough so that he could let his trousers and pants slide to the floor and set the remaining two condoms on the bedside table. Watching Xander go from tense to aroused to coming, and feeling his thrusts in his mouth, even with the taste of the latex, had been a huge turn on for Jack.

He turned his thoroughly erect self back toward Xander, who was now seated back on the bed and now looking more than a little deer in the headlights as he eyed Jack’s crotch.

“Come here,” Jack said, kneeling on the bed and pulling Xander up by the elbows so that he was kneeling as well as he faced Jack. Still holding Xander’s arms, Jack kissed him, starting by brushing his lips lightly across Xander’s then moving onto firmer contact as Xander responded by locking down harder and beginning to slip his tongue through lips and across teeth. Jack found himself holding back a groan as he leaned more toward Xander.

Xander reached toward him then, sliding a hand around Jack’s cock and grabbing him firmly but not too hard. Jack gave up trying to hold back at that point, thrusting hard into Xander’s hand and letting his moan escape as he pushed his tongue further into Xander’s mouth. He felt Xander’s other hand cup his balls one knuckle putting solid pressure against his taint and sending him thrusting harder. Xander has said he went solo a lot; apparently that had given him a whole bunch of time to practice and develop a world class hand job.

Just when he was hovering right on the edge, Xander pulled back a little, disengaging from the kisses, loosening his grip and sending Jack desperately grinding himself into Xander’s thigh.

“Just kidding there,” Xander said before diving back into the kiss and retaking Jack’s cock hard. In a few thrusts, Jack came over Xander’s leg and part of the bedspread.

“Good stuff there,” Jack said, flopping onto the bed on his back as he carefully avoided the wet spot. Xander quickly disappeared into the bathroom. The sound of the sink tap running followed, and Jack had a moment of wondering if Xander was going to hide in there before Xander re-emerged with a hand towel that had been wet down at one end.

“Figured you might want to clean up too,” he said as he offered the towel.

“Thanks,” Jack said as he briefly wiped himself off. He dropped the towel to the side of the bed as Xander angled himself onto the bed so that the back of his head was on Jack’s shoulder and that he was also avoiding the wet spot.

“Thanks to you. I needed that even thought I didn’t know I needed it. I feel like I’ve had to shut down that part of me too long.”

“It was good for me too. No pity; no charity cases, just good sex.”

“You know, the Ce’Nedras usually work in groups of three to five. Don’t know what Torchwood’s plans are, but we’re going to be in this part of Wales at least a few more days.” Xander said, trying to sound casual as he couldn’t quite hide the little bit of hope in his voice.

“From what I remember, the Watchers don’t spend a whole bunch of time in Wales. Might be good to do a bit of a joint exercise on how to deal with the Ce’Nedras when you aren’t around. Maybe I could take over the bait role a time or two, give you a bit of a break there?”

“That would be good, very, very good,” Xander said, reaching over to give Jack’s forearm a squeeze. “Because I’m starting to feel like a burnout there, and I so can’t afford to burn out right now.”

“Why keep going then?” Jack said.

“Because being bait is something I’m good at, something that no one else is quite as good at in my group, and it’s something I can say it’s my own thing I can offer. And that’s important for me to have and to do, even if it seems hard sometimes. I’m stubborn, Got to be or the girls will run all over me.

And because it’s meant that there are a bunch of people out there who are alive because of something I did. We learned long ago that you can’t save all the starfish that wash up and that you’ll go nuts if you try, but it still matters when you can manage to save a few people because of something you did. So I whine and grumble, but it’s worth it in the end.”

“You’ve got to respect that.”

“They do. I know my friends worry about me, but we’ve reached the point where they respect my right to choose to put myself in danger. They’re good friends and shit does Willow get the points toward her toaster oven for this?” Xander said, waving his free arm around the hotel room.

“Sorry, I’m not following there.”

“Willow is like, my totally platonic these days soul mate. She’s married to a woman, and you know how they say if a lesbian converts enough other people to the gay, then she gets a free toaster oven? Just wondering if she could get credit for me going over to the gay and all.”

“Why not? Seems like a rules that’s meant to be tweaked,” Jack said. “And you know, if I’m sticking around here for a few more days, then I need to get myself a hotel room. And it’s a bank holiday next weekend, which makes rooms hard to find. You’ve got a double here, maybe I could stick around a bit, maybe get your friend a few more points toward her small appliance in the process?”

“You think?” Xander said, the longing slipping briefly into his voice again. “Because I think that might be good, with the working with other agencies and all that and then the other building a working relationship with other agencies stuff. Sounds good to me.”

It sounded good indeed to Jack as well.


End file.
